


Old Dog, New Trick

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Just some domestic fluff about two men and their dog!





	Old Dog, New Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cambionarewhereitsat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambionarewhereitsat/gifts).



> Written for the HankCon Big Bang 2019 Secret Santa, the request was - Hank/Connor, Anything with them and Sumo. Cuddling on the couch, (trying) to teach him tricks, going to the dog park.
> 
> I think I got all three, I hope you like it!!

 

"I want to teach Sumo to play fetch," Connor declared one day in late April.

Hank chuckled, flipping the channel. "He's eight, he's too old to learn fetch." Sumo had his head on Hank's lap and lifted it at the mention of his name.

"Come on," Connor stood behind the couch and leaned down, nuzzling Hank's neck. "Let's at least take him to the park and try. Maybe he'll see the other dogs playing and figure it out." He slid his arms around Hank's neck, rubbing lightly at his chest. "Come with us? Please?"

"You're just gonna stand there and distract me until I go with you, aren't you?" Hank already had his thumb on the off button as he turned and nuzzled Connor. "Fine, you win."

Connor chuckled and went to get the leash. Sumo seemed to enjoy the idea of a walk on such a nice day. Connor probably enjoyed it the most, Sumo's leash in one hand, his arm other tucked into Hank's.

"Here." Connor positioned a slightly winded Hank at a seemingly random spot in the park. "You stay there and I'll toss the tennis ball in your direction. Hopefully if you're there, he'll chase after it."

"Fine, I'll stand in the grass like an idiot while you toss a ball around and my dog scratches his ear." Hank couldn't help but grin at Connor's enthusiasm, though.

Connor took Sumo a little ways away, then crouched to both talk to him and unhook his leash. Hank had no idea what he might be saying, but he liked watching them. Sumo had taken to Connor like he'd been there forever.

As Hank had predicted, Sumo was content to flop in the grass beside Connor. Since it was a windy day, the ball kept going a bit astray anyway and Hank had to keep chasing it down to toss it back.

After an hour, Connor gave up. "We'll try again in a few days," he declared, kissing Hank lightly before they walked back.

Which is exactly what they did. Two or three more times in April. Then seemingly every few days in May. By June, Hank stopped giving even token protests. When Connor would lean down and nuzzle his neck, Hank would sigh, lament whatever game or show he was missing on TV, kiss his boyfriend and go fail to teach their dog fetch.

"Old dogs, new tricks, Con," Hank said, sighing at a nice breeze on a warm June day. 

"I know, you've said!" Connor said, his arm tucked around Hank "We'll try frisbee next time! Maybe he just doesn't like balls."

Hank snorted. "Never met a boy dog yet who didn't like balls," he grumbled, earning himself a playful slap from Connor.

Frisbee worked only marginally better than the balls. Which meant that as they stood and tossed it back and forth, Sumo would occasionally lumber his way from one to the other. When Sumo nuzzled insistently at Hank's pocket one time, he found a few milk bones. "Connor this is cheating!!" He protested even as he fed his mooch.

"If it gets the job done, Hank!" Was his answer before Hank had to go chasing after a frisbee. You'd think an android would have better aim.

"Mmm, it's too hot today," Connor declared in late July once they got to the park.

Hank shook his head, guiding them over to a tree and flopping down. "You couldn't have, I don't know, checked the temperature index before we left the house?"

Once Hank was settled against the tree, Connor pushed and poked until he was arranged just so, legs bent and parted, arms propped on his knees. Hank just let his boyfriend push him around - like he usually did - and was amply rewarded - also like usual. Connor, lovely, beautiful well-below-room-temperature Connor was soon snuggled up against Hank, his arms wrapped around Connor's cool, slender chest.

Seeing his two favorite people in the world cuddling up, Sumo joined the pile. He wiggled himself up until he was draped over Connor's legs, head resting on Hank's foot, drooling quietly into his shoe.

"Gonna give up this fetch / frisbee thing, Con?" Hank asked. "You really can't teach an old dog new tricks. And eight is kind of old."

"He's barely middle aged," Connor said, scratching Sumo just behind his ears. "It's never too late to learn new tricks, Hank."

"You say that every time and Sumo has not once chased after the tennis ball, or your frisbee."

"Mmm. I am relentless, Hank." He turned, tipping his head up and kissing the underside of Hank's chin. "I always accomplish my mission."

"This might be one mission that's beyond even your extraordinary capabilities, my love," Hank pressed a kiss to Connor's LED and tightened his arms.

"I refuse to accept defeat," Connor said primly.

"Giving up on the frisbee?" Hank asked, already getting Sumo hooked up on the first afternoon in October. Connor didn't have a ball in his pocket that he could see, or a frisbee.

"There's a gathering at the dog park, bunch of other owners playing frisbee, he just needs to see them at it."

"Connor," Hank shook his head with a soft laugh. "You can't teach-"

"An old dog new tricks, you've mentioned, frequently. But hope springs eternal," Connor leaned in, kissing Hank slow and sweet while they both scratched Sumo's ear with one hand.

If Sumo was getting anything out of these fruitless endeavors, it was the increased attention of his favorite two people. At the end of every failed lesson, Hank and Connor would flop on the couch and he would sprawl over their laps while they both lavished attention and praise on him.

By the end of October, Connor had resorted to the oldest fetch in the book - a stick.

It was exactly as effective as tennis balls and frisbees.

"Alright, come on you big lug," Hank sighed. Connor had to be away a little while helping Markus in Russia, so Hank was on his own. He dropped to one knee, scratching Sumo under his collar, smiling when he leaned against him. "If I stay home and watch the game, you won't tell on me, will you?"

Sumo gave a gentle boof and Hank sighed.

"Traitor," he chuckled as he clipped the leash in place "You know, I had you before he did."

Hank gave a few tosses of random sticks, then took Sumo on the scenic trail around the dog park before heading home.

On the couch, his big old dog flopped onto him like always, giving a little whine and seemed to take longer to settle. "I know, boy," Hank sighed, stroking his dog's side. "I miss him, too."

A few weeks later, Hank felt almost like a schoolboy as he presented the printout to Connor. He could have had it emailed, or gotten it on smart paper, but he wanted an old fashioned paper printout. It had taken them twenty minutes just to even find a damn printer.

Connor unfolded it, face unreadable as he read it over. "Cholesterol, blood pressure, blood sugar, stress test ..." he murmured the names of all the tests they'd run at Hank's complete physical earlier that day, and when he got to the bottom, he laughed and tossed his arms around Hank, all but jumping into his arms. 

"OOf!" Hank caught him with a laugh, spinning and then setting him down. "Careful, baby, I'm an old man," he chuckled. 

"Not according to this," Connor brandished the paper. "Hank, my darling, you haven't had a bill of health this good since you were thirty five. You weren't  _ this  _ healthy when you made Lieutenant!"

Hank knew his results were objectively good for a guy his age, but he hadn't realized they were that improved. "Well, you know … Less drinking, better eating, hot young boyfriend-"

"Taking long walks three times a week," Connor added innocently.

"I never- We didn't-" His eyes widened, then narrowed as he realized the extremely long con Connor had played on him.

"I never actually said that my  _ mission  _ was teaching  _ Sumo  _ anything."

He leaned down, kissing Connor slow and sweet. "Okay, I'll admit, I was wrong. You can teach an old dog new tricks."

 


End file.
